To determine the effect of oral Cisapride on antroduodenal motility in children with intestinal pseudo-obstruction. Pretreatment evaluation including colonic motility/transit study, esophageal manometry, and symptom diary will be compared with observations from treatment period in a double- blind, placebo-controlled, randomized crossover study.